In Which Two Titans Share One Bed
by Peace215
Summary: Raven and Speedy are on a mission in Prague. They have to stay the night; problem is: there's only one bed in the suite. Can Raven hold back from killing Speedy and how far can the Archer push the Empath before she cracks? Rae/Speedy


**AN:** Just something that popped in my head. Still working on the other stories, but this just wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy the randomness!

**Summary:** Raven and Speedy are on a mission in Prague to apprehend a wanted criminal. They have to stay the night while on this short lived mission; problem is: there's only one bed. Can Raven make it through the night without ripping Speedy apart? How far will the archer push the empath to get an emotional response? And why does he keep looking at her like _that?_

**In Which Two Titans Share One Bed**

**

* * *

**

"Only one bed huh?" Speedy asked, dropping the two duffel bags on to the golden brown carpeting. He glanced over at the young empath, her face shrouded beneath her dark blue hoodie. He watched her slide across the suite, her dark black pants tight against her curves. He stole a glance at her behind – a black thong peeked at the top making his mind drift to naughtier places - before she looked back at him. Her chakra glinted in the dim lightly as her violet eyes caught him. Nothing stared back but a tick in her jaw at his observation. She was _pissed._

Whistling, he took in the large two room suite in order to avoid the icy stare. He had been pushing her buttons since they left Jump City to their current destination. Maybe the man had a death wish, maybe he was stupid, but he liked getting a rise out of Raven. It was amusing to say the least and he could tell he had worn her patience down to almost nothing. If anything, that spoke volumes of his commitment to dig at her walls. Everyone knew she had more patience dealing with annoyances after living with Beast Boy than a saint would ever have.

Quickly turning away so she wouldn't see his smile, he looked at the suite Robin had reserved for them. The bedroom was toward the back, where only one king sized bed stared back at the duo; if Robin had known that, he might have reserved two beds. Speedy wasn't blind to see his protectiveness over the young woman. Most of the men at the Tower had told him it had to do with their trip into hell and the subsequent defeat of Trigon a few years back; and this bond they shared. He rolled his eyes skyward - like he really believed that. But Speedy knew affairs of the heart – and _men._ Robin wasn't just protective as a friend, but protective over a woman he might care for deeper than a friend could ever provide.

He shook his head. He didn't have time to compare Boy Blunder's feelings for the woman in the suite with him. The man had Starfire now – had for almost two years. It was his crappy luck if he hadn't figure out his feelings yet. Speedy was only enjoying what Robin gave him – free ample time to spend with the Mystic, without team interruptions, in a secluded hotel suite in a historical city at their feet. Just the way he liked it.

Scanning the hotel room, Speedy took in the colors. The walls were painted a rich mauve, the fabric of the furniture a slight tan. Pictures of various landmarks of the city Prague looked at them, reminding them that they were far from their respective towers. It isolated him and warmed him at the same time. He might have been in the city to catch a Steel City criminal, but it was hard not to be impressed with the sheer size of the room, the grander of the lobby, or the historical city they would sleep in. It was old, majestic and he knew by the look in Raven's eyes as they landed on the air strip that she admired it.

What could it hurt if they saw more of the city? Would she even want to? He wanted to see her eyes sparkle like that again.

Shaking his head, he laughed silently. Not a chance. Raven was all business, but it didn't mean he couldn't torture her some more until they were back in the States, where he'd only get to see her at holiday functions. He'd take what he could get.

Finally coming back to his surroundings, Speedy saw a picture on the far wall, the golden frame reflecting the city lights hidden behind black out curtains. He followed the lines that depicted winding archways of small corridors between tightly compacted buildings before he heard a muffled sigh. A zipper opening followed. He peered into the bedroom, Raven's bag already on the bed, unzipped with various clothing pilled over the edges.

Moving smoothly over to her, he took a quick look inside – dark blues, blacks and violets stared back at him. He wasn't surprised. But just to irritate the woman, he picked up with his pinky a simple pair of black boy short panties, smile twisting in a roughish grin. "You didn't have to get all dressed up for me Raven."

She mumbled a few rude words under her breath before stilling the clenching of her hands. "Get out of my things," she said evenly, folding a sweater by the long dresser. He wanted to whistle at how much patience she showed. He knew she hated her things touched, or people in her private space. He twirled the bra innocently, straps flinging out.

Her eyes caught him dead as her hands stilled on the clothing and he gulped, dropping the item. He placed it back into the bag, eye widening as if caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Just curious."

"Don't be." Her eyes narrowed into slits, placing the sweater away. It looked wrinkled and Speedy smirked, knowing it was from her aggravation at the archer. She grabbed the bag, pushing it to the floor to keep from letting his hands into again. Without thought, she sent out a black tendril of power to move the bag further toward the dresser, behind her long legs.

If he wanted to touch her private undergarments again, he'd have to go through her. Raven wouldn't allow him to snoop again.

"So what are we going to do about this?" He pointed to the bed, effectively addressing the elephant in the room. Raven held back the growl that was on the tip of her tongue. She stared at him, her mind mentally chanting her mantra for serenity and stability.

Since the plane ride, and even before that, during their briefing with Robin, Speedy had constantly dug at her. Picking fights. Starting trouble. Saying things to rile her. Teasing her repeatedly. Annoying her until her last shred of patience had been thrown out the door – back over the _Atlantic _Ocean. She thought she had plenty of practice when it came to _Beast Boy,_ dealing with the questions, the remarks, the lame jokes but Speedy was an entirely different category.

He actually had the _nerve _to _flirt_ with her! **Flirt**. With _her_?

She sighed a breath of relief that Beast Boy was either too frightened to try flirting with her, or so dense that flirting wasn't an option. She prayed Speedy wouldn't tell him how much flirting annoyed her – Beast Boy would be tempted to try it.

The whole plane ride, **and** train ride and the _other_ plane ride, she had been bidding her time, trying not to think about all the three hundred and seventy two ways she could kill him – with her hairbrush alone. She didn't want to think of all the ways she could kill him with the sweater she had just put away.

She had a lot of time to think about it as he prattled on about everything on the plane – to her civilian clothes, to his civilian clothes – a deep blood red shirt, leather jacket and low slung jeans which he had gotten in New York City, on sale no less – to the scent of the stewardess who he found the most attractive but lacking in the behind area. She had about as much of him as she could handle.

He was egotistical, aggravating and persistent. He kept digging, kept trying to make her crack. Was there a reason for it? A Purpose? Or was it all useless, and he just wanted suicide by murder? She was teetering on the edge to begin with; if he pushed anymore she would not be responsible for what happened after.

Taking a deep breath, and relaxing her shoulders, she counted to three. She had to control it. Stomach it. Speedy was a close friend but he was just like Beast Boy and Cyborg on some level – he liked to see what boundaries she had. Once she reached it with him, he'd back off. But she didn't want to give into his game (how childish was he being? They were adults now!), and refused to rise to his bait.

She deadpanned: "You get the couch." She pointed to the sofa in the other room. It looked comfortable enough with plush tan seats and a pillowed back, but he still raised his eyebrows, daring her to really make him sleep there. Challenging her with the simple look that plastered his handsome face. She felt her irritation grow to new heights.

"C'mon Rae-Rae, "she winced as if slapped. She hated that stupid nickname. She was just lucky he hadn't said it in the presence of Beast Boy – she'd never live it down. And she didn't want to be kicked off the team for killing Speedy and Beast Boy. Robin wouldn't like it one bit. "The bed's big enough. We can share. I don't bite." And his grin, if it could anymore, turned seductive. "Unless you ask."

She snorted, gracefully because whatever she did was graceful, and rolled her dark orbs skyward, asking for patience. Why on Earth did the Fates hate her? Why be stuck with Speedy this whole time? Why couldn't it have been Cyborg, or Aqualad? Or Robin? At least they all had sense when to back off. Anyone would have been better than the man at her side.

She shuddered. Even Beast Boy.

Carefully keeping her face neutral, she looked back at him. He wanted to rile her, he wanted to push whatever button he was hoping he'd fine. Well, Raven wouldn't give in. She had her fair share of battles of wits against Robin, battles of patience with Beast Boy, battles of temper and logic with Cyborg; she was stubborn enough not to give in here.

Looking back at Speedy, her eyes became cool indifference, and Speedy felt the urge to annoy her again crawl over him like a spider. He liked seeing a spark there – whether it was from laughter (he could dream right?) or murderess rage – he'd take what was given to him. The only other person to ever get a response out of the empath was Robin – a quick twitch of the lips, or a roll of the eyes at his lame pun. Something ugly bubbled in Speedy's stomach as he remembered their briefing and the way Robin and her communicated in their 'super secret, silent' communication lingo.

He had purposely picked a fight about her clothing as soon as he had seen it. This brought her attention back to him and away from her leader. Was he childish? Yes. Was he playing unfairly to a man that didn't know he was considered competition? Probably. Was he right to irk the empath whose control over her emotions was faulty at best even after the defeat of her demonic father? Absolutely. But he liked it. He liked her. And she was fair game, whether she knew it or not.

All the other stuff, he didn't want to think on them long.

"I refuse to sleep in the same bed with a man who thinks groping is par for the course." Her eyes glared slightly, her small petite hands gripping the edge of her hoodie. She looked elegant but tiny in the large room and Speedy felt something grip him at the bottom of his heart.

Speedy had plenty of crushes in his life, plenty of flings and one night stands – but Raven was different.

Did it mean he'd treat her differently in the beginning? Absolutely not. If anything, he'd torture her more. His smile turned wicked in the soft glow of the bedroom suite. Her eyes took on a cautious look, something that made Speedy chuckle in delight. He was really getting to her.

"I didn't say groping. Maybe some light fondling-"A pillow flew across the small space between them, hitting him smack on the nose. When it fell away, he saw the smirk on her gorgeous face before her sweatshirt was pulled over her head.

Well at least he could see he was getting to her. Her response only wanted him to push her further, see what other emotional responses he could get from the dark bird. If he had a few bruises leaving this hotel and case, then so be it. Anything was worth seeing her smile, or her eyes glint in mischief or anger.

He watched as the sweatshirt was pulled away and her black tank top rose with it. At the small of her back, a large black and indigo painted raven was inked on to flesh, its beak facing downward as if ready to swoop down on prey.* Its' eyes weren't red, or filled with malice, but open and all seeing. Much like Raven herself – wise, knowledgeable, logical and intuitive.

He reached to touch the small of her back, hypnotize by the beauty of it on the pale of her skin but she pulled away, high cheekbones dusting in a faint rose. Her back slammed into the dresser, rattling the small oval mirror on top. The color made her ashen face appear bright and lively for a brief amount of time. "What do you think you're doing?" She seethed quietly, yanking her tank top down to cover the exposed skin.

Without thinking, Speedy smiled innocently, his amber eyes glowing. "I didn't take you for the tattoo type of girl, Rae-Rae. And a tramp stamp to boot?"

Raven bit the bottom of her lip, amethyst eyes darkening with thought. She itched to move away from him and his heated gaze, but she was prideful – and stubborn. She didn't want him to know he made her unstable. She didn't want him to know he got to her so easily. She didn't want him to know the emotions he elicited within her psyche.

And what was with the touching? Did he not understand she didn't _like_ to be touched?

"Starfire suggested I find a way to express myself after my father's defeat." She had no idea why she was explaining. It was none of his business. But she felt compelled to answer. "To take control of myself and emotions in a physical manifestation. To show I was not just a portal but a human. I got this."She slowly pointed toward her back, the hoodie held in front like a safety blanket. "It fits my transition from my supposed death to my rebirth."

"It's cool. Slightly gothic," he waved his hand making a so-so gesture. "But cool. It suits you."

Raven watched him, her face burning more in embarrassment. "Thank you," she replied calmly, running a hand through her slightly longer violet hair. The scent of her lavender and chamomile bath soap surrounded them.

Moving to the bathroom door, she watched Speedy sit on the bed, his hands skimming over the soft fabric of the plush comforter in awe. When he didn't hear the door open, he stared at the petite girl, amber eyes a light with something she couldn't place. Nor wanted to. It was hungry, dark and addicting to her to stare at. She'd have to stop this, before anything happened that shouldn't.

Did she even want it? Want that?

Something in her twisted and she knew the answer without thinking. But she was a prideful woman and she refused to acknowledge the feeling.

In a blink of an eye the look was replaced, his face turning into a kind inquiry. Raven was struck at how easily he could pull his mask into place. Unlike her, she hid behind an emotionless facade, whereas he embraced positive emotions to hide the stronger, darker, sinful ones. He took the dark and made it bright to hide, unlike Raven who showed what she was, embracing it and daring others to comment.

Her skin turned hot just from knowing he was experiencing the emotions and they were directed at her. She caused him to feel and to hide. It was intoxicating and hard to control. She did the only thing she could, remaining quiet as he cleared his throat. She clamped down on her rampant emotions, face becoming void.

"Yes?" he asked, voice curious and slightly amused.

"You're still sleeping on the couch." She taunted, trying as hard as she could to keep from blushing at his heated stare. With that, she darted through the door to the bathroom, a few pieces of clothing floating behind her. The door shut with an audible snap, and Speedy grinned triumphantly.

That was what _she_ thought.

* * *

That night Raven's arms were crossed tightly over her chest, the blue tank top and brightly colored flannels of stars, planets and comets providing next to no protection from Speedy. Even the blanket was wrapped so tightly around her, that moving was next to impossible. He laid next to her. Laid. Next To._ Her_. And refused to move!

Raven didn't know if she should be angry or just plain depressed. Speedy would not get off the other side of the bed – the _left_ side, her side when she slept alone – and continued to lie there, as if sleeping, without a shirt on and clad in only sleep pants. He was practically naked, and acted like it was nothing!

They were fire engine red with black clouds with "Ho Ho Ho" written randomly over the pant legs in spirit for the upcoming holidays. She could feel her blood pressure rising and a headache forming behind her eyes. How much torture would she have to stomach before he gave up?

"Get off." She said for the umpteenth time that night. All she heard was shuffling and a snort in the darkness.

"No," he said joyfully. He turned his head, the light catching his brown orbs to make them glow like a predators'. "Why would you want to sleep in this giant bed all alone? I can think of a few things to do when a member of the opposite sex is right next to you."

"I like sleeping alone," she bit out, hands clawing into her upper arms to keep from shaking him, face dusting red. She would have bruises in the morning to keep from growling at him. Her mantra chanted like a broken tape recorder in her mind – but it didn't quell the aggravation in her chest. "I like being alone. I like having a bed without another human beside me. Especially _you_." Her eyes flashed white, control sapped dry and the covers kicked up, tossing Speedy from his side.

He landed angrily in a heap of limbs at the bottom of the bed. Pulling himself up, he leveled a look on her prone form, her face a picture of indifference. He could feel her self satisfaction at throwing him out but he wouldn't give up so easily. He liked ticking her off. He liked seeing the emotions. It was like a drug and he intended to take what he could from the fountain. "That was a bit rude Rae-Rae. Just play nice and let me sleep on this side."

Her black powers grabbed hold of the blankets, whipping them into the air like a riding crop to a horse. "No." He didn't flinch.

"Please?" He pouted and Raven cringed. Was he serious? _Pouting?_

"No," she said with a bit more force. She didn't want to yell, and she didn't want to give into whatever sick game he was playing, but it was _hard._ He pushed, and dug, and picked and Raven's hold on her emotions and her anxiety over Speedy were about to explode. Why wouldn't he just quit it?

The only thing that kept her from ripping the man apart – besides Robin's disapproval and Bee's wrath – was that he was a friend. A close friend. Who was nice to her, talked to her and let her have her silences when she needed them. Why wasn't he like this now? And why did he insist on looking at her with that look?

It made her palms itch in sweat, and her cheeks color. Her temperature rose and she felt ill and jittery all at once. She hated it.

His eyes narrowed, firing up with more energy. She knew that look. He always looked that way before a battle. Her shoulders tensed, waiting. "If you aren't nice and don't let me sleep on this giant bed, I'll be forced to tell you my entire inner dialogue. From the moment of my birth up until five minutes ago. In great detail."

It was a fairly simple and idiotic threat. Raven knew this. But she saw the challenge in his eyes, pursue of his lips, fighting a sneaky grin. He would do it. And he wouldn't let either of them sleep while he talked. He would keep her awake and would eventually try to weasel his way back into the king bed while her slumber induced idiocy let him.

Her nails bit into her skin as she withheld the urge to throttle him. Why her? Why did Robin pick _her?_ Starfire could have gone (not like the leader would let his precious girlfriend out with a scandal like Speedy _anyway_), or Bee? Or Jinx! Why her? She wanted to cry at the injustice of it all but smartly held back.

"Fine," she breathed out, her anger coloring her light words. She wanted to punch him clear in the nose for the grief he was giving her. "You can sleep in this bed. But if one hand touches me, a foot twitches next to me, I will rip out your intestines, fry them, and feed them to Silkie. Are we clear?"

He didn't bat an eyelash as he jumped into bed beside her, ruffling her perfectly and hard fought for controlled body. He could tell he had pushed her well enough for the time being. The test of her strength was that after her shower, she had ignored him completely while he tried to make rude innuendos and flirt crudely; she held out until she was tired enough to enter the bed. Which he promptly followed her. He was wearing her down, but he wasn't suicidal. He'd back off for now, let her regroup before she went _demon_ on his ass.

Whether her father's influence still tainted her or not, Raven was still half demon. With serious strength and skill when she was peeved. Speedy was dumb but not stupid to test her. He got what he wanted so far – emotional reactions that only he had caused. He had done it insanely childishly, but he had seen the sparks in her eyes and the color in her cheeks. And that was prize enough.

Plus sleeping in the bed next to her? Icing on the proverbial cake.

"I'll be a perfect gentleman, Rae-Rae. Promise."

She snorted as he turned. He rumbled around a bit, becoming comfortable on his back as he looked up at the standard white tiled hotel ceiling. Raven was on her side, back facing him, legs pulled as close to her belly as she could stand. If she didn't have to breathe, she'd be an even tighter ball.

Minutes ticked by, the small clock in the living room resonating throughout their room with its annoyance. He didn't mind it considering in his tower it was natural to hear weird sounds from the other members and become accustomed to it; like the splashing of water, or the whispers in Spanish. But the repressed energy on Raven's half told him she hated it. He could only guess how the other Titans respected her enough to keep noise to a minimum around her door.

Instead of tucking the covers around himself, save himself from her torture, and finally sleep because they were in Prague on Titan business, he got an idea.

He had all this time with the empath and he wanted to use it to his advantage. He had been given a small gift by the Creator above – he'd use it to its fullest extent. Consequences be damned.

But how to approach? Directly, of course, as was Speedy's way.

"So what's with you and Robin?" and he cursed his mouth and the lack of control on his part.

Sure he wanted to be direct. Speedy didn't believe in beating around the bush, especially with Raven who could spot his bullshit a mile away. She deserved more than simple tricks – even if he was playing games now with her just to get a reaction. She deserved openness. But why had he picked_ that_ topic?

Raven sighed, turning to look at him. Her violet eyes were rivers in the blackened room, pools that reflected the spare moonlight cutting into the shadows around them. She glowed with something holy (or was it unholy?), and it kicked him hard to notice how attractive she was. And in the bed next to him. His heart constricted and his mouth dried at the thought.

He had crushes and flings and one night stands, but whatever he felt for Raven, was different. Deeper. More meaningful. And he accepted that. He wasn't like Robin – who hid everything from anyone – but wore his emotions on his sleeve. And maybe his subconscious was telling him something (asking about Raven's 'relationship' with her leader when he really wanted to talk about their mission – sorta). And it was true. He didn't want to talk about Robin. _At all._ He'd rather ignore the fact that her leader was strangely attached to the woman _not his girlfriend_ and just a close friend and confident.

But maybe he did. He wanted to know where he stood without really asking. Or rather ask so bluntly, he'd have no choice but to face reality. He really wished he had a better control of his mouth.

"Why are you asking something so pointless?" She asked slowly, brows furrowing as if tasting her own question was vile. "He is my leader. My friend and teammate. What more is there?"

"Oh you know," he waved his hand into the air, making a vague gesture. Not like she could see, the dark was so inky black he could barely see more than just her eyes. "He seems highly …aware of you and where you are at all times." He chose his words very carefully. Raven knew how to pick up certain changes, and certain words would make her more suspicious. Did he want her to figure it out on her own, or would he tell her out right about his feelings?

She nodded while saying: "It is our bond we've developed. He is always aware of me and my emotions since it was created." That damned bond again. Why did Robin get to have Raven inside his mind, know all his secrets without talking _and_ have Starfire on his arm?

Sometimes life just sucked. And then death. Speedy had always believed fondly in that quote on life.

"Doesn't that get annoying? Someone always in your head? Someone always knowing everything?"

Softly, she smiled; a rare twitch of her lips, leaving almost a ghost to pass across her features. He gulped; she should have smiled more often. Speedy almost forgot he had asked a question and had to remember to breathe. "It's comforting to know someone is always there. Even during the nightmares."

His eyes softened. "You still have them, don't you?" Speedy wasn't so airheaded not to remember Raven's nightmares that plagued her. Before they were put into the mission at hand, Speedy was a close friend to Raven. Super close – the guy friend that even though irked her, could still offer intelligent insight and a shoulder when she felt she needed it. She, being Raven, wasn't often, but he always offered.

After Tokyo, they developed their own bond. Yes he annoyed her. Yes, he'd pick fights with her. And no their bond wasn't created during a psycho – induced nightmare from poison gas. But they debated about political and philosophical things in life. And during one such time of their open conversations, she had expressed to him that the nightmares that began before her father's reign hadn't receded. He wasn't so dumb to think that having someone there and possibly because he was her leader and savior from that horrible time in her life, wasn't a God sent during the dreams. Robin provided support, help and grounded her during the terrors.

Didn't mean he had to like it. He'd just accept it.

"They aren't as often as they used to be. But when they do strike, Robin's essence is there through the bond, and it helps me to battle back the dreams." She sighed, small hands twisting into the white sheets. Her eyes hardened as her mind solidified. "Speedy, why do insist on torturing me during this mission? You of all people know how to push the right buttons." Her eyes turned hard. "Why have you been pushing and teasing incessantly? Didn't you bring a book to amuse yourself?"

Grinning like the cat that ate the canary, he shrugged. "I like pissing you off. You're cute when you're mad." And he was being honest. He knew laughing was a stretch, but he knew how to piss off the Mystic to his right. He loved seeing the fire in her eyes; and knowing he put it there. Even if her sadistic smile was her imagining him dead. It still gave him a sense of right when he made her _feel_ something.

Like now, and the roll of eyes made his smile falter just slightly. "Whatever." And she turned on her other side.

"No, Raven, really." He said before he could stop himself. He saw something there, something hurtful that he felt he had to fix. He felt he needed to say something else. He couldn't explain the shadow behind her eyes, but something in Speedy said to confront it head on. In true Speedy fashion. "You might not know this, because you really wouldn't care to begin with, but you're hot when you're pissed. And you're adorable when you laugh. And downright sexy when you're threatening." She didn't move to look at him and he wondered briefly if he said too much.

He shrugged mostly to himself; _screw it_. What did he have to lose if she found out the way he felt? She'd hole herself up in her room, avoid him, but eventually get over it. She would tell him they couldn't be (which was bullshit in the truest sense) and he'd fight her. He'd thought about the scenarios more than enough for both of them. He knew every way it could turn out. And he still didn't care.

"So I tease you. Flirt with you. Piss you off because I like seeing the responses I get out of you. It's not often you let yourself feel, even after Trigon's death. So I want to get as much out of you as I can." He sighed, placing his hands under his head. "And the only other person who gets anything out of you is Robin. And your relationship with him is-"

"Complicated." She deadpanned. Even now she was barely moving and Speedy propped himself on his shoulder.

"Do you love him?"

She bolted into the air, staring at him with wide confused eyes. Then she clamped down on the emotion, glaring at her friend. That was a hole can of worms she had already dealt with. She didn't want to be reminded of it again.

"He's my leader. Of course I love him." Her eyes wavered as she leaned against the headboard. "At one point, I thought I loved him as more." Why was she telling him this? The wound had close two years ago upon his relationship with Starfire. Why did she need to express to him that it was over? That she was done with him? "I had thought we were destined," she snorted to herself. Speedy remained quiet as the emotions rolled along her tongue, the sting of rejection still there if only muted.

Looking at him, she shrugged. "He and Starfire were the true destined couple of the Titans West. I was wrong in my newly founded emotions. We are close friends, teammates and that is all."

He nodded. "So I have a chance?" A large fluffy pillow appeared in his face, hitting him three times. "Ow."

Raven laid back on to the bed, eyes searching the white ceiling as Speedy looked at her. Moment passed before she found the courage to look back. "I can sense your emotions. You were being serious."

"You better believe it."

"Roy…" she warned, face looking like a deer caught in the headlights on a mach truck. She was stuck – what should she say? Speedy was a friend, a_ close_ friend, who had become the something Robin had been to her before Tokyo. His support was always appreciated, and he annoyed her sometimes on end, but _a close friend_. Why would he say these things? Why would he ever want to be more than a friend with _her?_

She certainly wasn't his type. She never would be. No matter what adjectives he had just used to describe her physical appearance, Raven was not a beautiful woman that Speedy would find attractive. He should find someone like Starfire; the model type, with long gorgeous hair and long legs was what he liked and often bragged about.

But, she couldn't help the slight blush; he looked at her in a way that she had never known. Her stomach kicked and her heart thumped loudly in her chest. For a brief time she thought Robin had looked at her with the same intensity but it had vanished the moment Star and he sealed their relationship with a kiss. Her heart had broken in silence. Robin was not meant for her.

Was Speedy serious? He was interested in her? He wanted to be with her? Try with her? Express his feelings to her? Why?

Then her hands fisted together. He had been teasing her, irritating her in order to get a rise out of her! He had admitted as much. Just to see her lose control over emotions! Just to know victory of making her lose her calm. _That pompous, insensitive, arrogant, egotistical…_

Holding up a hand, smile easy and carefree, Speedy winked. "I'm not asking for your hand in marriage. I'm not even asking for a date. _Yet._" He waggled his eyebrows just enough to make Raven glare. "Just where you and I stood. If we did at all, without Robin's presence tainting it. Guy can always dream right?"

Shaking her head, a pale piece of purple fell into her eyes. Deafly, he reached for it, strand caught between his index finger and thumb before he placed it gently behind her ear. Raven's tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth as she watched on. "I could be a gentleman if you wanted it Rae. Or I could be a friend. Right now, I'll settle for a friend. Until you're ready. If you'll ever think of us that way, I'll remain a friend until you're ready." His words were so soft in the night that Raven had to strain to listen. He shrugged, smile turning lopsided. "Like I said. I'll take what I can get from you. Friendship works for me. I'd like more, but we'll go at your pace."

Did she just want a friend? Did she feel for him in the way he did her? Did she want to risk it? Did she?

And what about her feelings for her leader? Speedy had been right about that – she had loved him. She always suspected she still did and just buried the emotions in order to be happy for Star. In order to let them have their happiness. They both deserved the world, and she wanted the best for them. Had she gotten over Robin?

Sighing, Raven mumbled under her breath. Her headache was pounding at her temples. Emotions she didn't want to understand attacked her, loud within her mind, making her feel confused and unsure. "You have a death wish."

He chuckled. "Probably. But it makes life more fun." And he winked jokingly. Raven rolled her eyes, arms crossed tightly across her bust. She wanted to shake him, beat the living daylights out of him, and feed his guts to hyenas for giving her the dilemma she was now in. he made her feel. He wanted her to feel for him. He wanted Robin out of the way – her emotions for him to go away. He would settle for friendship. He would do what she wanted.

She was confused and she didn't know what she wanted, or how to respond to him. Instead she settled for silence.

Bumble Bee would hate having to look for another member of her core group if Raven just killed him and ended the whole situation. But Raven wouldn't cause her the stress if she could help it. But she really, **really** wanted to. Boy, did she _want_ to.

The silence stretched between, not necessarily awkward but not as comfortable as it could have been. Raven was process and digesting Speedy's confession (would it be considered a confession if he spoke about it so openly?), and Speedy was content to watch the shadows play across the ceiling, listening to Raven's light airy breathing. It was so quiet; Speedy could hear Raven's heart steadily thumping beside him, and inside, something calmed at the sound.

It had been a long time since he had felt so as ease with a woman in his bed. Normally he was trying to think up lies to leave quickly. Those never ended well.

Then Raven snorted, a slight laugh tumbling from her lips. "Cyborg would hate this."

"What?" Speedy asked, sleep suddenly assaulting him. He yawned, waiting for a response.

"You in bed with me. His face would be bright red right now in anger and embarrassment. You'd probably go missing afterward."

The image hit Speedy and he howled in laughter. Something about Cyborg blowing his top at the situation tickled Speedy into hysterics. "I can see it. He'd have a fit; steam leaving his ears. Circuits would be fried."

Shrugging, Raven politely yawned. "It'd be funny to watch though."

"That it would." Pause. "So when we get back after this little mission, how are we going to explain the sleeping arrangements should they be asked?"

Another pillow hit his face four times, turning his nose into Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. In the silence of the room, Raven's husky laugh made the pain more bearable.

"Dude, she made you sleep on the couch?" Beast Boy laughed, green ears twitching in delight. "That's cold. Just plain cold."

"Served him right," Cyborg agreed. He was sitting on the other end of the green sectional in the Titan's West Tower, mechanical counterparts all over the coffee table. Beast Boy and Speedy sat across the way, feet kicked up high in a relaxing pose. "Raven is a lady. No way she'd let the devil sleep next to her."

Speedy grinned, feet swaying back and forth. Before they had boarded the plane back to Jump, they had decided on one course of action. **Lie.** Speedy slept on the couch. Raven took the bed. And nothing they talked about would ever make it to the other Titans unless Raven herself brought it up.

Chuckling to himself, Speedy shook his head. He'd wait for her; he had waited for almost five years to the day. What were a few more months? She hadn't run from the thought, she wasn't completely turned off to the idea, she didn't kick him out of the bed. It was more than he thought would ever happen between the two of them, given the nightmares he had about telling her since he acknowledged his feelings.

And if he could wear down her patience in twenty four hours, he could certainly break down her shields and get at her warm and pretty heart. He gave himself two weeks at the most.

Cyborg waved a hand in his face, red eye glowing in the quiet room. His hands were covered in grease and his mouth was set in a frown. "What are you laughing at man? I just insulted you."

Nodding, Speedy winked. "That you did. But you're right. Raven is a lady." A lady that Speedy couldn't help but look forward to seeing again. He wondered if Robin had anymore missions he needed volunteers for? In far away countries? Maybe next time he'd actually be able to take her out on the town.

Smiling roughly, he nodded to Cy, while thinking of the dark bird. Raven would be his. He just needed some patience.

* * *

AN: So there. What is it? Not a clue. I've never been much of a Speedy/ Raven shipper, but recently looking at it from different perspectives, it almost clicks. If written correctly (and if Speedy stayed Speedy and not a Robin clone with auburn hair) it could work. How was this? Did I make a Robin clone? Let me know!

*"At the small of her back, a large black and indigo painted raven was inked on to flesh, its beak facing downward as if ready to swoop down on prey.": In the comics, which I took this from Raven was shown getting a tattoo to express herself, not just as Trigon's spawn but as an individual person. I saw a picture of her in the blue hoodie showing the tattoo and it stuck with me. Borrowed it into the fic – I like thinking of Raven having a tattoo, I have no idea why. Thought it'd be something for Speedy to exploit.

_Peace_


End file.
